Consumers rely on electricity to power various devices and appliances used on a daily basis. For example, electricity is used to charge cell phones, power televisions, heat water, propel cars, cook food, and the like. Electricity is a critical component to everyday life. Consumers typically receive electricity in one of two ways: (1) from a utility company or (2) from an electric generator.
Often, utility companies rely on large-scale electric generators to create electricity in a similar manner to smaller-scale electric generators used by individuals. Electric generators are devices that convert one form of energy (e.g., mechanical energy) into electrical energy (i.e., electricity), which can be used to power external devices or can be stored in storage devices, such as batteries and capacitors, for later use. For example, some electric generators use mechanical energy input to turn or rotate permanent magnets. The rotating permanent magnets create changing magnetic fields, which react with conductors to drive an electric current. Accordingly, at least a portion of the input mechanical energy is converted into usable electric energy (i.e., electricity). The input mechanical energy may be provided manually (e.g., via a hand crank), provided from the output of an internal combustion engine, provided from a steam driven turbine (e.g., as done in a nuclear or fossil fuel power plant), or the like.
Large amounts of input mechanical energy are typically required to generate a meaningful amount of electricity. This often requires paying a utility company for a portion of the electricity generated by the utility company or the burning of fossil fuels in an internal combustion engine driven personal generator. Electricity generated by utility companies can be expensive. Additionally, the burning of fossil fuels can be expensive and produces potentially harmful byproducts, such as carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, sulfur, and the like. Accordingly, improved electricity sources are desired.